a hero in training
by Storywriter247
Summary: Zelda is having nightmares of a man more dangerous then Ganon. When her dreams become reality will Link be able to save her, or will he fail and die? (My first fanfic please RR to help me improve).
1. Chapter 1

**A hero in training**

**The Legend of Zelda franchise is owned by Nintendo, I have no ownership of the franchise**

Chapter 1

Night in Hyrule, the kingdom was peaceful, all was quiet expect for a certain princess, as she tossed and turned in bed she was sweating and kept groaning in fear and pain, she was scared, her dreams were turning into nightmares every night, she had lost so many hours of sleep all because of one man who was more terrifying then Ganon, but she had never seen this man, she knows not his name or what he looks like, all she sees is his eyes burning red like blood and glowing like fire, the rest of him was black even though she couldn't see him she knew he was smiling, she knew he wanted to kill and torture everyone and everything, he was a manifestation of her worst fears and he was coming for her, she ran through her castle halls but everywhere she turned he was there, chasing her, trying to get her, to kill her. She thought she had a chance, if only she could get to his room, yes if she could get there to her hero, the hero of Hyrule who took down Ganondorf the great king of evil, if she could get to Link she could be save from this sadistic man chasing her, but like the rest of her dreams every time she got to his room the same thing, she would see his body mangled, torn limbs, his green tunic drenched in his blood, his sword broken in two with his own sword tip sticking from his chest piercing his heart, his eyes lifeless and beaten with the look of shock still on his face. Then like her other dreams she would feel that sadistic man grab her arms and lift her over his head and then hear his deafening laugh and she felt him rip her body in two, she would scream in fear and pain but no sound came out, knowing her fate was now sealed she looked into the man's eyes and heard him scream out loud "IS NO ONE STRONG ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE ME!" then all went black.

She sprung awake screaming alerting the castle guards outside her room doors and the guards doing their patrols outside in the castle courtyard. The guards burst into her room weapons ready expecting and intruder only to find the princess sitting in her bed drenched in sweat and shaking, "P-princess Zelda what's wrong?, is everything ok?, are you all right?" the guardsmen asked her with worry on his face and determination in his eyes, she snapped out of her trance like state and looked around at her surroundings, relieved that what she experienced was another dream she turn to the guard to answer him, "yes captain Roolof I'm fine just another bad dream" "my princess if you don't mind my input but these dreams you're having are becoming a problem to not only yours but to our health as well, if you don't mind I would like you to see a friend of mine she might be able to help you" Zelda looked at Roolof then away not giving him an answer to his proposal, "ah well it seems I have overstepped my boundaries forgive me princess" Roolof said while he bowed to her to show respect, he turned and order then other guard out of the room, as he was leaving Zelda looked at him causing him to stop and wonder what she was about to say and in a soft but strong voice she told him "you have not over stepped any boundaries looking out for me is your job captain, please make the arrangements to see your friend… and bring me link".

"Liiiinnnkkk! Where are you Roolof is here looking for you… link?" the young redhead looked around the ranch field but found no trances of the boy she was looking for. "hmph that boy better not be out fishing again he's supposed to help me feed and clean the horses today and even worse there's a castle guard here looking for him…. I'm going to kill him when I find him" the girl returned to the guard telling him that link is not here currently "ah well you can't expect a boy with his sprit to stay still for long periods of time"

"Don't sound so old, he's most likely gone to lake hylia to escape working today, he's such a lazy kid when there's no danger happening in Hyrule"

"Well then excuse me Miss Melon I have to go and get him to bring him to the castle, have a pleasant day" with that captain roolof bowed and left.

"That's Miss Malon not Melon you dolt we've know each other for years and you still can't get my name right" Malon screamed at the now terrified guard.

Roolof now galloping on horseback to lake hylia thought to himself "wow I better start getting her name right or she might not let me get first pick at their famous milk anymore" as he rode on the sun had started to set and he started to think of all the things going on in the castle, Zelda, the lack of care among the guards, The sudden death of Zelda's father. "Heh this old heart can't handle this kind of stress as good as it used to, hmmm maybe I need a vacation" the captain thought about these until he found the man he was looking for. Link rode on top of his trusting reddish brown mare Epona with his eyes closed letting the feel of the wind in his hair sooth him, as he opened his eyes he saw the captain standing on top of a faraway hill, once he realized who was standing there link turn Epona towards him hoping that the captain had an exciting job for him and wasn't simply enjoying a vacation, once link came within earshot of the captain he yelled "please tell me you have something better then ranch work for me" hearing this the captain couldn't help chuckle, "No Master Link I don't have a job for you, but Princess Zelda is asking for you she might have something for you to do if your still avoiding work after I went through all the hard work of getting you the job in first place"

"Hehe well you know it was too nice a day to be spent cleaning horse's"

"So you snuck off while Melon was busy doing something else correct"

"No I snuck off while she was sleeping in her room and her name is Malon"

"Anyway let's get your gear from the ranch" the captain said as he turned his horse to face lon lon ranch.

With link behind him the captain started trotting towards the ranch just enjoying the evening air and the light breeze off of the lake letting the smell of the field sooth his troubles away, then as he was listening to his surroundings he didn't hear Epona behind him, he turn to find that link had stopped dead in his tracks with a worried look in his face "what wrong Master link you seem worried about something"

"Well it's just that I forgot about Malon and I know she going to get me if she sees me" link told the captain with a slight tremble in his voice causing Roolof to burst out laughing "hahaha the greatest hero hyrule has ever seen holder of both the master sword and the triforce of courage is scared of a small redheaded ranch girl hahaha" then as he was laughing he was hit in the head with Links shield giving him a considerable goose egg of his head "what was that for you jackass"

"that was for making fun of me mister can't get her name right which is even worst then skipping out on her"

"Why is that anyway?"

"I have no idea I guess it's just a pet peeve of hers"

"So what, your scared and don't want her to find you?"

"in this type of situation it is best to stay away for at least a few days, so do you think it would be okay if we wait till she falls asleep?" link asked with a utmost plea. The captain thought about it then came up with a proposal for link "ok but only if you get me some of the chateau Romani milk you guys get from termina alright" link thought about it for a second then agreed to do it.

After midnight Link and Roolof climbed the wall surrounding Lon Lon Ranch and checked the inside of the ranch making sure that Malon was asleep, unfortunately she was up sitting on a crate steaming mad thinking about all the cruel things she was going to do to link when he came back, "damn she's still awake it's already 1 in the morning" Roolof turned to link "I now understand your fear of her" causing link to laugh "I'm not scared of her I'm scared of what she's going to do to me if she finds me" this caused the captain to let out another laugh but unfortunately it was loud enough that Malon heard it from where she was sitting peaking her curiosity "Link is that you?, you better run if you don't want to die" she yelled across the ranch. "uh oh we better hurry if we both don't want to die" link whispered to Roolof trying to be quieter than before "we you mean you" he whispered back to link as he pushed him over the cliff wall onto the dirt and grass of the ranch "don't forget my milk link" Roolof hollered down to link. As link looked up at the top of the wall he was on a second ago he heard footsteps quickly coming closer to him making him look over to see Malon running at him at full speed screaming different profanities at him but too angry to make any sense, when link saw she was less than a few feet from him he quickly got up and started to run away from her and avoid the various items from tools to horse shoes and even rocks off the ground Malon was throwing at him, all while yelling at him. "Hehe that boy better still be able to run because she defiantly has some stamina, I'll just sit here and watch the fun" after some time link came back tired from running and a few goose bumps he came back to find Roolof asleep, to which he gave the captain a swift kick in the side of his torso making him fall down the cliff wall, he caught himself by one hand holding on to the side of the cliff and looking up at link "you son of a bitch what would have happened if I fell on my head or had a heart attack"

"Quit talking like you're a hundred years old you pushed me off, let's call it a merciful act of revenge for pushing me off the cliff"

"Merciful what about this is merciful" the captain screamed at link, Link nonchalantly told the scared and sweaty captain "well let's see, I'm haven't pushed you to the ground yet or let Malon know you're here as well" the captain thinking about what Link just told, figured it was a bit merciful and decided not to make the boy currently looking down at him with a pissed off expression anymore pissed off then he was currently whimpered in a defeated tone "Okay fine did you at least get my milk?"

"I did but since you got me chase by Malon I think I'll keep it for myself"

"Oh come on don't be so stingy"

"Come on you let's get going" link told the captain as he pulled him off the cliff wall to the top where they were before, "alright now that that's settled, did you get all your gear" the captain asked link who turned to him with another angry look on his face "NO I didn't get some of my items like my bottles, or my hook shot or my bow, all thanks to you getting me chased by Malon" Link annoyed tone told the captain in a quiet way, "well why don't you carry them all in your magic pouch on your side there" Roolof shot back at link

"Sometimes I have to take them out to make sure their still in good enough condition to use and forget to put them back" link fired back at Roolof

"Well anyway let's get going before Malon finds us again" Link agreed with Roolof then as both of them were about to climb off the cliff wall two horse shoes flew at them hitting them both in the foreheads making them fall of the wall on to the grass outside the ranch, "oh shit she found us let's get a move on Roolof" link shouted at the dazed captain as he was racing over to Epona to climb on and escape the growing anger of the young ranch girl. As link took off toward the castle Roolof finally made it to his horse trying to climb on still groggy from the hit in the head and the fall to the ground, climbing on he looked to the castle past the entrance of the ranch to see link quickly on his way away from where he was, "that bastard left me alone to fend off Malon by myself" as he said those words he saw Malon running towards him with what appeared to be a pitch fork "Roolof you're going to die" Malon screamed at the fleeing man, "what did I do you crazy farm girl" Roolof yelled back at her as he kicked his horse in its side trying to get it to run faster.

With that the two galloped towards Hyrule castle town, link slowed down so that Roolof would have a chance to catch up to him, "alright so what's on the princess' mind that she wants me for?" link yelled over the rushing wind so Roolof could hear him "she'll tell you want she wants from you when we get there, which should be at the crack of dawn, so save your anxious mood for when you get to see her mister hero" Roolof hollered back at link causing him to simply return his gaze to the castle where he hoped another adventure awaited him.


	2. the escort mission

**A hero in training**

Chapter 2

As Zelda sat in her chair in her room she was looking out her bedroom window out across castle town and throughout Hyrule field looking out into the new day sunrise awaiting captain Roolof and Link to return to her, she knew link would accept leaving Lon Lon ranch for a while they've known each other for seven years now and she knew almost everything about the person who helped her convince her father that Ganondorf was not to be trusted and have been close friends now for those seven short years they spent together, link would help her escape from her castle to go out and play in the field or at lake Hylia, she thought to herself as one of her personal attendants knock on her door forcing her to return from her memories to the real world "come in" Zelda said softly, the large wooden door swung open and a tall but well-built man in standard guard uniform walked in then bowed to the princess and announced "Captain Roolof and Master Link have been spotted on the horizon M'lady" the guard announced very uniformly "oh thank you guard you may return to your post" Zelda answered him with a sound of excitement in her voice, the guard turned and exited the room leaving Zelda once again to her thoughts, "I suppose I'll have to get ready for them" she whispered to herself, she turned to her clothing cabinet opened it up to choose for herself her attire, having opened it up she found her usual dress white with white gloves, golden shoulder pads and a pink layover, as she continued looking at her dresses starting from the left going to the right she found many of different variations from blue silk to gold coloured cotton but as she looked at them she decided to go a completely different look she called her maids and asked them to find her some pants and a loose long sleeved shirt for traveling, the maids looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces then bowed and left.

As Link and Roolof neared the draw bridge of castle town they slowed their horses and dismounted and started walking into castle town, once inside link decided to take in his surroundings feeling the nostalgia from when he would rush in and out of castle town as a child either saving Hyrule or helping Zelda escape from the castle, as he took in his surroundings he noticed a few new shops have opened up around town and castle town was even busier then what he remembered it was, "I guess I haven't been here I a few months things have defiantly changed from the last time I was here" link told himself not realizing that Roolof over heard him

"That's for sure and you're going to have to explain to Zelda why you haven't been there to visit in so long" Roolof explained to him as they continued walking through the town.

"Right I guess I should have at least sent a letter to her explaining why" link mumbled to Roolof as he lowered his head not wanting to find out what Zelda was going to say to him.

Her words were more painful to go through then Malon's attitude the way she would make him feel guilty for things, as they neared to castle gate the soldiers motioned the both of them to halt as a precaution for security, "Morning captain Roolof and master link we need you to hand over any bombs or other explosive materials that could damage a large area" the guard explained to them as they handed over their explosive goods, this made link curious over why they wanted bombs over everything else, he turned to Roolof and whispered "why the bombs wouldn't simply taking everything be safer?" Roolof turned to link "yes it would be safer and normally that would be the case but since I'm the captain and you're the famous hero they won't" he explained "ok but why the bombs what's happening over here?" link asked making Roolof wonder if it was worth telling link what was going on "hmm well you see there is a group of people that just moved over from Termina and a group was in there who called themselves the bomber gang, at first it was just a group of kids playing causing a bit of trouble for some people but after some time they started to grow and the new members decided it was time to live up to the name of the bomber gang, so they stole a bunch of bombs from different shops around Hyrule and they started bombing the castle now they are a huge problem for us because they can slip in and out of the castle and town in seconds" the captain explained to link until they reached the doors of the castle itself, as they entered the large castle they saw princess Zelda standing there with her arms crossed glaring at them both, as they saw her they could feel the amount of displeasure she had for both of them at the moment but they couldn't get over her choice of attire long red denim pants and a long sleeved white shirt that wasn't as loose as she wanted so it showed off her curves and very ample bosom which in both Links and Roolof's opinion was well worth the trip over to the castle, as they neared Zelda not noticing that their mouths were open in awe of the beauty the saw before them which was noticed by not only the guards around them but to Zelda herself after hearing the guards suppressed laughs she allowed her curiosity to take over of what had them laughing so hard and what had the two men before her so awestruck, she looked down at herself thinking something was wrong with her attire then noting nothing was on her it click in her mind was that it was herself that had both men so dumbfounded which caused her to blush furiously and cross her arms over her chest and turn sideways, calling for a light jacket to cover herself with the princess turned her head back to the two men standing before her which caused then to snap their attention back from her body to her face causing them to blush in embarrassment that they were discovered ogling her body, "uh I'm sorry princess it was rude of me to stare without realizing what I was doing" captain Roolof shamefully spoke to the princess, "realizing it or not doesn't make a difference captain, now WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG TO GET HERE" she screamed at them both while putting on a light overcoat to hide her heavenly body "AND YOU" she leaned at link with anger in her eyes and unknowingly giving him a look down at her plump breast "where have you been these past few months" she seethed at Link causing him to look back at her face before she notice and gain an expression of worry and fear that she noticed so he decided to take a few steps back to avoid any fist's that might make it over to him from Zelda's small hands but nothing happened so he explained, "well you see Zelda, Malon and Talon have kept me really busy at the ranch and they've been sending back and forth between here and Termina delivering milk and other goods you know" link spoke to Zelda while backing up with both of his hands up in front of his face in case she tried to punch him because she didn't like his excuse, "well whatever, link I asked you to come here to escort me to-…"

"YES yes oh very much yes I shall gladly escort you or whoever you need me too" link yelled excited that he gets to go on an adventure even though he doesn't know where he is going to go too, not noticing Zelda's building annoyance with Link's interruption. "Well that's great all I was going to ask was if you would escort me to a sword master to help you train to become better" Zelda told link with a hidden note of annoyance, "wait what why are you sending me over to a swordsmen, don't you trust my skills?" link asked worried his long-time friend has lost faith in him, "of course I trust your skills, I just don't think your good enough" Zelda nonchalantly told link causing him to sweat-drop, "uh isn't that the same thing" link asked Roolof who was just trying not to get on Zelda's bad side.

"Now we will be leaving at noon so get ready we're going to kakariko then over to the gerudo desert" Zelda's escort captain explained to Link, Zelda and Roolof and other escort guards, "now is there any questions, Link raised his arm with a confused look on his face making Zelda and Roolof wonder what was so confusing, "captain why is the escort needed if we are simply traveling in the boundaries of Hyrule?" link asked not being in now like the rest of the guards causing everyone in the courtyard to look at him like he was an idiot even the escort captain gave him a look like he was retarded, "what? What I say?" link asked dumbfounded, "Master link I assumed you were more informed then you are, in kakariko village is the bomber gang who have started to be more aggressive and started attacking our guard patrols around kakariko village and in gerudo even though we have improved relations still have some that are faithful to Ganondorf even though he was executed seven years ago so we have to worry about random attacks while traveling through the canyon" the escort captain told link as he was sitting back down, "alright now that that's covered, everyone get your gear on. Master Link, princess Zelda please come with me we have some custom gear for you two" the captain hollered so as to be heard over the shuffling over metal and feet caused by the guards movements.

Zelda and Link followed the captain to a small room within the castle, the room was filled with different types of shields, swords, spears, bows, etc. "here princess Zelda this armor should do well to protect you in case we are attacked, he handed the armor over and Zelda quickly put it on, it was a gold plated chest piece with large shoulder pads and two ram heads on each breast plate facing toward each other, the part that covered her lower torso was steel scales that allowed freedom of movement and were normal steel grey colour, covering her arms were steel scales that went the length of her arms with two steel elbow pads, for her legs was just a simple scaled skirt that went down below her knees allowing movement. "Wow you guys got enough armor on her or are you still adding more on her?" link sarcastically questioned, the captain ignored links sarcasm and continued "Master link this set is for you" the captain grunted as he throw links armor at him, as link caught the armor the weight caused him to fall back and on his butt making Zelda let out a much needed laugh "so mister great hero can't handle a little bit of armor, I thought you ranch hands were supposed to be strong" Zelda giggled as the captain started to chuckle from Zelda making fun at link as he sat on the floor of the armory looking at Zelda with a annoyed look on his face, he got up holding the heavy armor in his hands and started to put it on. His armor was a large chest piece that covered from his neck down to his hips with scales to allow for movement, it had a large bird going down the middle of the plate and wings that spread from shoulder to shoulder, he had sleek low shoulder pads and regular chainmail going down his arms and legs it was a steel grey armor with a red bird. "Well it's nice but It kinda restricts my movements too much for my liking and it's kinda heavy I won't be able to move as quickly" he said as he was testing it out to see if he could use it, "well Link if you don't want to die from a bomb or a sudden arrow to the chest I suggest you wear it" Zelda sternly told him "what are you my mother now you know I can handle more than the normal man can and I'm much more helpful without it" Link responded the captain already had left to attend to his troops so Zelda tossed out her proper attitude of a princess to more of a worried mother "now you listen to me mister you're going to wear this armor whether you like it or not, or do you want to go back to the work at the ranch and work with miss crazy redhead?" Link instantly stood straight up and saluted Zelda quickly yelled out "thank you Zelda for the armor and the opportunity to go with you on this adventure!" with that he left the armory mumbling profanities to himself about a certain friend of his knowing full well that she was currently listening to him and burning holes in the back of his head with her glare, Zelda simply shook her head with displeasure are returned to tightening her armor.

"Princess Zelda forgive me but it appears all of our carriages are damaged thanks to the bomber squad" the stable hand reported to Zelda as she was walking to the escort "is that so well then I'll just have to ride my horse then please have it ready" Zelda ordered the stable hand "it is already taken care of your horse is ready and waiting and master links horse shall be riding along you" the stable hand quickly told the princess which shocked her a little bit "well then good job boy you may return to your duty now" with that the young man bowed and return to his job.

As Zelda approached the escort she couldn't help but notice that there were some people in her personnel escort that she didn't recognized, once she arrived at the escort she head straight to captain Roolof and link. Roolof was just saying goodbye to link because of his duties as the castle guard captain, when he turn he saw Zelda walking up to the two with a thoughtful look on her face, when she had finally meet up with the two she asked "Roolof is there any new recruits joining this escort mission?" Roolof was surprised that she had noticed considering that most of the soldiers had full face helmets on but wondered why it bothered her so much "why yes we have five new recruits joining you today all of the have passed their loyalty and skill tests and are a very promising crew who have work together for five years as mercenaries" Roolof replied with his head held high to show his trust in the recruits "I see, where are they from?" Zelda asked "why they are all from…kakariko" Roolof after saying that now had some suspicions about the new recruits but shook it off believing it was just some quick conclusions due to them being from the town that's crawling with the bomber gangs thugs, "I'm sure it will be fine princess and besides Link is here with you I'm positive that he will do his utmost to protect you.

Meanwhile in kakariko

"well have you required the blood of an elf yet?" a mysterious man boomed toward his subordinate "yes master I have" the follower reported

"And the heart of the king?" the large man sternly asked

"Yes my lord almost all the pieces are gathered now all we need is the sword of evils bane and the champion of the great demon demise will be resurrected" the smaller man bolstered

"Yes that is the trick isn't it, very good you may leave" the large man ordered and left the place he was standing in over to the window looking out across the town of kakariko "yes now getting the hero to cooperate with us is the challenge, mister shadow man you may get his attention for me please" a well-built man walked out of the shadows looking much like the Link himself and looked up towards him "alright but only if I can kill him after he's done helping you I have a personal issue with him and call me dark link" dark link whispered loud enough so that the other man could hear him "of course you may do what you please with him and Zelda after I'm done with them" the man turn to reveal his face to dark link causing him to look away at the mangled mess that was his face "then it shall be done Glockstern"


	3. the escort's failure

**A hero in training**

Chapter 3

The castle doors opened wide as the escort started to move out into Hyrule field, the escort captain was the first to leave the walls of the castle looking around into the field searching for anything that was out of place, the following twenty guards followed him in a two line file all marching like a well-oiled machine, their feet move simultaneously lifting and falling in perfect coordination, their heads all faced forward but the made sure they were aware of their surroundings, "this noise is giving me a headache, I'm not a soldier you know" link exasperated towards Zelda "ha well you'll get used to it, the perfect march really is only for show till the crowd gets bored you know" Zelda gave link a look saying get over it, it's not going to change. As they moved across Hyrule field the constant perfect march of the soldiers steadily become like the walking of a large group of travellers, "see told you it would stop, now just sit on your horse till we get to kakariko then you can escape the noise when we get there" Zelda sternly told him as if he was just new soldier, "how am I supposed to do that when I have to follow you everywhere" link stated monotone slowly growing more annoyed with his so called friend. "Just be happy that I asked you to come along, now quit complain you sound like a crying baby" Zelda scoffed at him "pff you really got this ruling thing down pack don't you" link shot back sarcastically, Zelda just huffed and turned her head away from him.

"Glockstern my lord we have spotted an escort" a random man yelled while running toward the large mangled face man "and what of it why is it so important?" Glockstern shot back at the man "its escorting princess Zelda and the man we need" this caught the attention of Glockstern he turned to a dark corner of the room he was in "oy shadow boy come on out you heard what he said" all the sudden dark link appeared as if out of thin air coming out of the wall "yes I heard him, I'll make sure he gets the master sword" dark link hissed at Glockstern and quickly disappeared again, "does the bomber gang know of this escort" Glockstern asked the other man while glaring at him "yes I have dropped off some pictures to them and wrote down that it's escorting gold and weapons to the guards here" the smaller man reported "good those foolish children are so easy to manipulate" Glockstern chuckled turning back to the window "it's a good thing I lead them or they might start getting suspicious of our plans" he thought to himself.

As the escort crossed the river link was slowly growing more unsteady and kept moving in his saddle "what's wrong with you, do you have to piss or something? Quit fidgeting" Zelda yelled at him "sorry I just have this feeling like something is going to happen" link stated still fidgeting "well stay on your toes we're in the bomber gang's territory now so expect some bombs" they continued until they hit the large staircase leading up to kakariko village then got off their horse and proceeded to climb the stairs all of them on guard of anything, when they reached the town all of the residents stopped to stare at them some with curiosity some with hate and others stopped only for a second and continued what they were doing. The escort moved across town everyone with weapons ready to draw, "where are we supposed to go anyway?" link whispered to Zelda "well what Roolof said was the house right before the staircase on the left side of kakariko" Zelda whispered back to him, they both looked around at the village until they saw the house "all stop, take a breather boys while Zelda does her business here" the captain hollered to his twenty different men as Zelda and Link walk into the house.

"Well who do we have here? Ahh well it appears to be Zelda and the young hero welcome to my home, did Roolof send you?" a tired old women squeaked out of old throat, she looked to be well over a hundred and got out of her rocking chair that was placed by the fireplace and starting hobbling over to Link and Zelda, "yes he sent us, I have problem that he said you can help with" Zelda told the women while she bowed to her, all the sudden the women's eyes look with a fierce fire into the eyes of the princess making Zelda feel uncomfortable then she turned around and went over to a table with multiple items from lizards tales to frog eyes and even something that looked like a human hand suspended in water, she began gathering some items that were indescribable and starting to chant in a language neither Zelda or Link could understand, suddenly the mixture the witch mixed exploded causing a blue cloud to form above the bowl "princess please breath in the cloud so I can see what's troubling you" the old witch moved over from where she was standing and breathed in some of the cloud then sat back in her rocking chair and waited for Zelda to do the same. Zelda looked at Link with worry but walked toward the cloud and breathed in deeply, all the sudden she dropped to the floor her body have spasms as the smoke entered her blood stream, Link quickly rushed over to her side trying to understand what happened "what's going you witch what did you do to her?" he yelled at her only to find that she was in the same condition.

Zelda woke in a dark space suspended on nothing then all of her nightmares hit her one after another she slowly started to break down in tears as she saw the demon man, links mangled body, her on body torn in half, her castle falling into ruins, people exploding into flames and watched as her kingdom burned in an eternal nightmare that she couldn't wake from. Then the old witch walked up beside her and stared in awe of the destruction the princess was dreaming about "well it seems that you are having a premonition about the future and one this strong well it must be close" the women's raspy voice reached Zelda who looked up at the witch, tears streaming down her cheeks "what you mean all this is going to happen?" Zelda managed to squeak out of her throat "well the future is a hard thing to know it's constantly changing but this nightmare of yours hasn't change for months meaning that no matter what happens this has a ninety percent chance of happening it just might not happen at the location dreamed in" the women looked down at Zelda seeing that the girl was in absolute distress nothing more than a blubbering mess the witch decided that it would be best to leave this space and return to the real world.

Link kneeled beside Zelda not knowing what to do between her and the witch Link was scared that he might lose his close friend, he was almost in tears when the witch started to get out of her chair, he looked at her with eyes on the verge of crying "what happened?" the women looked at link "don't worry I only accessed the dream processing part of her brain no damage has been down that wasn't done already" as she said those words Zelda began to awaken, she opened her eyes and saw link above her, her eyes instantly started to cry out of fear of what she saw and joy that link was there to protect her, she quickly reach up and put her hands around link pulling him into a tight embrace crying, not letting him go, "its ok Zelda I'm here you don't have to be afraid, I'm here I won't leave you, I'll protect you" this started to calm Zelda but she remembered his body torn and mangled and started to cry even more than before, "you have to get to the sword master, you have to get better or else you're going to die, please" Zelda's words caught links attention pulling away from her "what do you mean I'll die?" all the sudden the witch chimed in "she has seen the future boy, you were quite the mess no arms a sword in your just face beaten in you better become better if you don't want to die" link listened intently as the witch told him about Zelda's dream, Zelda started to quit crying and got up and headed toward the door of the house, "hold up Zelda, where are you going?"

As Zelda was going to answer all three of them heard the blood curdling screams of people outside the house, their eyes went wide with horror of what was going on outside, they quickly exited the house and found ten of the guards including the captain either torn in two or sliced in half they looked in horror as the saw the rest of the guards circling a man links height and size but all black holding a dark version of the master sword, he cut down each guard within seconds until there was five left, dark link grinned sadistically as he grabbed a guard by the throat, dug his hand into his neck an tore out his windpipe the guard fell back grabbing what was left of his throat while trying to breath but all that was happening was him slowly drowning in his own blood, dark link quickly ran to another guard and sliced his belly open spilling his intestines and stomped on his heart he then grabbed the guards intestines and ran to another guard jumped up and kicked the guards sword out of his hand and wrapped the guard with the other guards intestines choking him till he died, then when the guard had died he turned his attention to the last guard, "please don't kill me I'll join you until I die, please let me live!" the guard screamed at dark link but it only fed his blood lust he walked up to the guard and grabbed his arms lifting him over his head and grabbing his waist with his other hand, slowly he began to pull the guard until his body began to tear in two, the guard screamed in pain, his mouth spewing blood as he felt his body rip apart then he felt nothing of his lower half only the pain surrounding him as he fell to the ground, dark link looked down at the man slowly dying and smiled then walked away leaving him to suffer.

Link watched as dark link walked away from the guard, shocked by what he saw, then he allowed his rage to take over he grabbed his sword off his back and sprinted towards dark link, dark link took notice and prepared himself but smiled when he saw his light side could move as fast due to the armor, he launched himself toward link and slashed down at his head, link quickly realized he could block due to the armor so he dashed to the right getting sliced in the shoulder and losing his left shoulder pad, noticing that he now had more movement he slashed horizontally at his shadows torso, dark link jumped back avoiding any damage and laughed at link "you can't do anything in that armor, and your sword won't even cut me you have no hope of winning today, I don't even know why I dodged in the first place" link scowled at his shadow and continued his assault, dark link just continued dodging until link grew tired from his armor, dark link quickly spun around link's thrust and sliced his back causing him to lose his armor and left a deep gash that blood was promptly leaving, link fell to the ground gasping in pain, "you can't beat me kid unless you have the master sword you can't even hurt me, as I speak I am invincible" link scowled but he knew it was true he had to grab Zelda and run to the master sword or else he and Zelda would die, "don't worry fool I won't kill you yet, your still of some use to me" dark link seethed at link, angry that he couldn't kill him now.

Link got up and dashed to Zelda grabbing her arm and running to the village entrance only to be bombarded by the bomber gang, they threw bombs at the two of them as they fled, as they were half way down the stairs they heard explosions overhead, they looked up and saw the top of the cliffs falling, deciding running was too slow they jumped down the rest of the stairs, link upon landing twisted his ankle but ignored it as he began to hobble over to his horse grabbing Zelda off the ground and carrying her to her horse, making sure she was in the saddle he slapped her horse to get it moving then jumped on his and quickly galloped towards Zelda who was already crossing the bridge over the river, ignoring the pain from his ankle, shoulder and back he pressed forward getting epona to run as fast as she could, when he catch up to Zelda he stopped her horse and his "Zelda are you ok?" link looked as if he was going to die anytime now "I'm ok but your injured we have to go back to the castle and get you looked after now!" link didn't argue with her he knew she was right and simply nodded his head and the two rode to the castle as fast as they could.

The two didn't waste any time when they got to the castle, they immediately went to the medical station where two medics were and bolting in the doctors quickly stopped what they were doing and ran to their sterilization area grabbing rags, needles, threads, alcohol, and other various equipment and began working on Link as Zelda removed her armor.

After the two were patched up the guards with medics in tow escorted them to separate rooms for rest and recovery, "now you must rest for at least two days before moving around a lot, the damage is not life threatening but you will be sore for a few days, do what the doctor says and you'll be fine" the medics told Link and Zelda as they were getting into their beds, link quickly fell asleep tired from his battle with dark link but Zelda still in shock of the carnage she saw couldn't get it out of her mind, her medic knew she was in shock and decided not to leave her side at least until she fell asleep, it took a few hours but Zelda finally drifted off into sleep but it was short lived due to Roolof blasting through the door "princess Zelda, I heard what happened are you all right?" Zelda shot out of her bed and looked at Roolof with anger "yes I'm fine I was just got to sleep from today's events now please leave so I can get back to what I was doing" she seethed at Roolof "uh right beg your pardon, but before I leave did the witch help you?" Zelda looked at him but shook her head "there was nothing she could do, she told me it was a premonition and then that shadow link attacked." She tiredly explained, Roolof simply nodded then left leaving Zelda alone to drift back to sleep.

Link stirred in his bed dreaming about the fight he had with dark link, his jumped up out of his bed thinking about what dark link told him, he must get the master sword and fight again or dark link will destroy Hyrule, deciding not to tell anyone he got his tunic on and snuck out of his room, heading down the hallway he noted that it was night time making sneaking much easier for him, the only thing on his mind was getting to his sword and beating dark link.

Roolof roamed the halls of the castle checking on his troops as he went by them, it was a normal night for him until he saw a flash of green in the corner of his eye, he turned and saw link hopping out a window and landing on a tree sliding down, he quickly followed suit but not making it to the tree he fell straight down yelling and flailing his arms trying to grab on to something until he landed on link himself.

"Dammit what are you crazy jumping out of a window like that" link yelled at the dazed captain "well I saw you do it I thought I could as well" link just sighed and climbed out from under the captain "well anyway I have to go I can't stay still for too long" the captain dumbfounded look at him "what's so important and you're supposed to be in bed recovering not out here jumping out of windows" Roolof yelled at link "sorry I can't say but can you do me the favor of making sure nobody goes into my room until I'm back?" the captain knew he wasn't going to get info out of him "fine but when you get back you're going to tell me everything"

"Fine whatever" link sighed

"Well good now get going mister he-.." the captain was cut off by a sound overhead "who are you talking to Roolof" the feminine voice yelled down to him, he looked up to see Zelda peeking her head out her window "uh nothing princess Zelda just some animals" he told her with a embarrassed laugh "you talk to animals that's pretty weird if you ask me" Zelda nonchalantly said

"You're supposed to be in bed now get back in it before you die" the captain yelled

"I'm not going to die you dolt and I can't sleep with all the racket you're causing" she slammed the window shut and went back to her bed, Roolof sighed then turned back to where link was standing to find him gone.

Meanwhile back in kakariko

"Well that went well he's gone to get the sword then he'll come back alone, he's not the brightest kid after all" dark link exclaimed to no one in particular, Glockstern simply nodded his head "you know you really made a mess out of this village" dark link smiled "well I had to have some fun didn't I it adds to the drama of it all" Glockstern laughed loudly "well I guess so you defiantly scared the princess that's for sure, you should have seen her face" dark links smile grew "well then when he comes back I'll give you the crystal you need, make sure he hits it and then get out of there" Dark link lost his smile and gain curiosity "what will that crystal do?"

Glockstern turned and smiled "it will take all the power from the master sword and it will simply be another blade" the shadow smiled again and started to laugh "then no one will ever stop me again"


	4. the master sword

**A hero in training**

**Chapter 4**

An old gerudo man walked through the field of Hyrule grumbling to himself while wearing a blanket around his shoulders, "jeez it's cold here, I can't believe the rudeness of that princess I clear out my schedule for her and she doesn't even send a message or something" he continued to grumble to himself while traveling through the field.

"Dammit link where are you, you've been gone far too long" Roolof whispered to himself as he stood outside links room door send away anyone who tried to enter, then Zelda walked out her room towards Roolof, "excuse me Roolof I have to talk to link" Roolof raised his arm stopping Zelda in her tracks "sorry princess, link asked that he not be disturbed and asked me to send away everyone and that includes you" Zelda scoffed at this "you will move out of the way Roolof you or I will dismiss you from duty" she yelled at the captain, his forehead started to bead in sweat "I'm sorry my lady but this is a favor to link and even if you dismiss me I will not move" the captain started trembling at his words knowing he was going to be in trouble, Zelda stared at the captain in disbelief with shock on her face "well then captain pack you things you are dismissed from duty" she said still in shock that he didn't move after she tried to bluff, the captain was even more shocked that she actually dismissed him for a little reason like that, not believing it entirely he fell on his knees from the shock giving Zelda a chance to slip by, as Roolof saw Zelda reach for the doorknob he scrambled to stop her but he was too late she opened the door and looked inside, link was gone, "where is he? I know you have something to do with this" she yelled at Roolof

"I honestly don't know link just simply asked me to guard his room till he gets back" Roolof exclaimed holding his head high and sticking his chest out, Zelda tried to think of any reason link would leave until it hit her "he went to get the master sword" her eyes went wide when she realized what he would get it for, she quickly ran down the hall of her castle sweating in fear that he might try to defeat dark link, "hey what's the big deal if he gets the master sword or not" Roolof tried saying clearly enough so Zelda could hear him "I don't know but you know the dream I've been having" Roolof nodded "well in it I see link dead with the master sword's tip impaling him" Roolof stumbled only for a second " you mean if link pulls the sword he's going to die" Zelda shook her head "I don't know but I'm starting to think that it will play a key role in future" they continued to run through the castle and toward the temple of time.

Earlier that night

"Well that was too close, that idiotic captain just about got me caught by Zelda" link thought to himself as he reached the entrance of the temple of time, he pushed open the doors and entered, when he reached the main room of the temple of time he felt the nostalgia of being back in the place where his greatest adventure started, he reach the podium which still had the three spiritual stones he placed there seven years ago, he got out his ocarina and hoped that the song would work without the other ocarina, as he played the song of time he noticed the doors of time were shaking but not moving, he played the same song for a hour until finally the doors decided that they would open, he quickly enter the tall chamber and ran to the master sword, upon reaching it his heart began to race he felt the power flowing into him that the sword held, he felt that once he pulled this sword out he would go on another great adventure, he had complete confidence that this sword would make him undefeatable, he pulled it out expected the normal blue wall to go up but when it didn't he simply shrugged it off "well I guess I'm old enough to wield you now" link excitedly told the master sword, "well then we're going to beat dark link once more my old friend" link said to the sword as he ran out of the sword chamber and stopped dead in his tracks.

Back to present

Zelda ran through castle town with Roolof in tow, they near the temple of time and stopped "wait here Roolof, catch your breath" Roolof just raised his hand in agreement as Zelda ran in, right after Zelda walked in Roolof heard Zelda scream loud enough for him to hear outside, not wasting time he rushed in sword drawn ready for anything but what he say wasn't something he could comprehend.

The walls of the temple were stained in blood as bodies from castle guards to young children of kakariko village were torn, thrown, ripped, or impaled to the walls and in the center was dark link smiling, teeth red with blood as if he was drinking the blood of those slain, his hands had blood dripping down on the ground his body covered in the blood and flesh of those he slain, he opened his eyes turning towards link "doesn't this just get you heart going boy, it's an art of mine if I do say so myself" link focused his attention at dark link rage filling his face, he charged at dark link master sword in hand he swung down at dark link, dark link simply dodged then disappeared "don't worry boy I'll give you a chance to fight me but not here, it is too close to the scared realm it is a clear disadvantage for me, find me in kakariko town" with that light began to fill the temple from the rising sun but the blood of the windows gave the temple a eerie red light that filled every corner, "link turned towards Zelda and Roolof "I'm going whether you like it or not, so don't try to stop me!" Zelda nodded her head "fine do want you want, this madness has gone on long enough" with that link left leaving Zelda and Roolof in the temple, "Roolof I will give you your position back, please follow link but make sure he doesn't know" Roolof nodded and left.

Link reached the staircase of kakariko village looking up at it he noticed the rubble that was there yesterday was gone so he quickly made his way up the stairs, "boy those carpenters sure work hard now" he thought to himself, he came to the gateway of kakariko village shocked by what he saw.

The village was burning every house was either on fire or turned to rubble, the once green grass now stained with blood, the windmill was fallen over crushing the entrance to the graveyard, impa's house was blown apart there was no rubble where it once stood just a few bricks indicating where the walls once stood, and the path up to death mountain was destroyed.

Link walked through town dumbfounded at what he saw, when he was close to what remained of the witch's house he heard dark links deep throat laugh sending chills up his spine, he turned around and found dark link leaning his back on the tree in the middle of the village, "well doesn't this feel nostalgic, if I recall this is what happened in the water temple except with more carnage, feels more homey now" dark link breathed deeply letting the smell of burning corpses' fill his nostrils, "you're sick you know that" link hollered at his shadow

"Why thank you boy, you shower me with your praise" dark link laughed,

"let's end this" link screamed as he charged at dark link with all his might jumping in the air, spinning counter clockwise and slashing dark link across his face, jumping back he charged again this time running into dark link with his shield sending him rolling back, before dark link had a chance to get up link slashed dark link across his throat, this triggered dark link's disappearing act but link was ready for it he turn around fast enough to block an overhead strike from dark link, pushing back he quickly used his spin attack hitting dark link in the belly forcing him to disappear again, this time though when link turned around he slashed horizontally but didn't connect with flesh instead heard the sound of glass, he looked up to see dark link holding a glowing crystal in his hand and laughing manically, "what's so funny" dark link looked back down at him still laughing "you're so foolish boy" link feeling the decreasing amount of power from the sword took his sword from the crystal and tried to slice dark link again but it simply went through him, dark link took his shield and bashed link across the face with it, as link got back up from the blow he looked down at the master sword as it began to become less balanced growing heavier until it felt like a normal sword, "what have you done to my sword?" link yelled at his shadow distraught with emotions of anger, confusion, hopelessness, dark link looked at link and smiled a sinister smile "I have killed your sword, now you have no hope to stop me" with that dark link vanished laughing at link which echoed through his mind for what felt like eternity, link defeated but not broken stabbed the sword in the ground and quickly ran out of kakariko village leaving the dead master sword stuck in the ground "I will find a way to revive it" he told himself as tears were running down his face due to the loss of the one thing he thought would work.

"Well Glockstern I have the power of the sword, now can I kill him?" Glockstern turned in his chair to face dark link "of course but before you go perhaps you would like to see what all this trouble has brought us?" dark link thought about it for a moment "all right I have to recover from the hits I took fighting that kid"

Glockstern smiled "perfect but there is one more thing I need from you and since you kill all my underlings I figure you owe me"

"Fine what is your request?" dark link asked annoyed that he still works for him,

"Well I need a live sacrifice to complete the ritual and I was hoping you can get me that lumbering giant out there following link?" dark link looked out the window into the ruined kakariko village "you mean the guard I suppose I could get him" in a flash dark link was behind Roolof and smashed him on the head knocking him out cold and then started to drag him back with him.

"Good we now have everything that we need, I'll get everything set up" Glockstern got up from his chair grabbing a small knife he began cutting into the floor a circle with five lines going toward the center, he began to place the five items he gathered on each line, the blood of an elf, the heart of the king, the crystal with the master sword's power, the eyes of a witch, and finally a demon's sword.

With everything in place dark link walked in with Roolof in hand who was starting to stir, "please shadow boy put him in the center of the circle and step back" dark link scoffed at the title Glockstern gave him but put Roolof in the circle, leaning on the wall he watched as Glockstern started reading a chant using ancient hylian, a language not used since the hero of the sky, "what, where am I" Roolof was beginning to waken when he felt his body slowly grow heavier and his power left him, Glockstern finished his chant then walked up to Roolof, slicing his hand with a knife he placed his palm on Roolof's forehead "now great champion of demise rise and take this body for your own!" Roolof just understood the words when the floor beneath him went up in black flames with blue and red outlines, they slowly crept up Roolof's body until it reached his eyes then the flames entered his eyes and his body began to burn from the inside out, he started to scream as blood came rushing out of his pores and the elf's blood came rushing in, he felt his flesh burning off leaving him looking like charcoal, he felt his heart wither and disappear before feeling the kings heart squeeze down his throat, his eyes burned up with the fire then feeling new eyes growing in his sockets.

Dark link look with intense interest as he saw the crystal merge with the demons sword then stab Roolof through the gut then suddenly a large flash of light threw dark link away to a distant shadow untouched by the light, he continued to watch as the light shrunk back into itself causing a large explosion which left made the place vanish completely, when the smoke cleared dark link saw Glockstern bowing down before a twelve foot tall monster.

The monsters eyes were red like blood and flowed like fire, his hair was black with white highlights, his teeth were pointed like a sharks and they were yellow and rotten, he wore heavy armor made out of metal that could not be broken it was black with red highlights, the shoulders were spikes the went a foot over his head, the chest was a thick coat of metal, rigid and bumpy with skulls facing outward making it look like people trying to escape, his arms were covered in the same metal but were sleek and smooth, the elbow pads had a dagger placed on each one, his leggings were rigid with multiply spikes going around them, his face was black like charcoal and he gave off an aura that was far more powerful than ganon had even with the triforce of power.

"who are you pathetic beings" the demon boomed with his thunderous voice, Glockstern rose from his spot and announced himself, the demon turned to dark link waiting for him to answer the question, dark link simply looked back at him with hate in his eyes "and why should I tell you my name" the demon surprised by this smaller shadows bravery teleported to him and before dark link could react the demon caught him by the throat pinning him on a nearby wall "you are brave little demon perhaps you can tell me why I'm here" dark link struggled to breath as the demons iron like grip held him by the throat "I don't know why you're here maybe you should ask the one who brought you here" the demon dropped dark link and turned back to Glockstern "I have brought you here to serve me as your master in return for bringing you back to life, I wish to destroy this pitiful kingdom of Hyrule and set up my on kingdom that shall bring fear into every soul just by the sound of its name with you as my champion" the demon thought about what Glockstern had said then threw his head back and laughed a thunderous laugh that deafened Glockstern "you expect me to follow you how dare you, for even thinking a thought like that I'm going to kill you" with a snap of his fingers Glockstern imploded leaving a red mess of guts and blood, dark link smiled now that he was dead, he turned to the demon and bowed "thank you for killing him, now what are you going to do if you don't mind me asking" the demon turned to dark link "I'm going to do what I was created to do" dark link looked with curiosity "what would that be exactly" the demon raised his head up to the growing storm clouds and yelled "destroy everything the goddesses have created"


	5. a demon reborn

**A hero in training**

**Chapter 5**

As Link ran across the bridge going towards Hyrule field tears streaming down his face due to his failure he heard a large explosion, turning around he saw a large dust cloud form where he once was, as he watched the cloud grow higher in the sky he felt his head tighten in pain, he fell to the ground grasping his head in pain, he felt the presence of an evil unlike any other, he started to crawl away from kakariko village feeling more and more better the farther he got away, "what is that" he thought to himself as he made his way, finally having the strength to walk, he got up and tried to run but fell back down, forcing himself up he slowly made his way towards the castle.

Zelda was entering the castle when she grabbed her head in pain and fell to her knees, sensing the great evil coming from kakariko, her eye's shot wide open as she realized what that might mean, "link" she whispered she got up and ran towards her army general, "general Talious we have situation, we need to gather the army at once" the general turned to face the princess "princess what's happening, why do you need the army?" Talious baffled by Zelda's words "I don't know what it is general but it's far worse than a simply war" Talious not wanting to waste time decided to agree "right you heard her men, send a signal to all battlements, everyone is to gather outside the wall in Hyrule field and prepare for battle" the other soldiers quickly scrambled for carrier pigeons while others scrambled for their gear.

"finally I made it to castle town, that was a long trip" the old gerudo man told himself, before he entered into castle town he saw out of the corner of his eye a man walking towards him, wondering who it was he turned his head to get a better look, realizing it was the hero he quickly made his way over to him, "hero you seem in pain what's wrong?" link looked at him but could not speak, his head still pounding from the amount of evil energy he felt, he simply looked at the man then fell down passing out. "Great now I got to drag your sorry ass through town, just my luck, you're not going to do this during training that's for sure" the gerudo man grumbled as he bent down to pick up link and drag him through town.

Zelda was helping the soldiers in the castle courtyard prepare for battle when one of her guards ran up to her with a distresses look on his face, "princess Zelda, link has passed out and there is a man here to see you, he's the one who brought master link here" Zelda quickly dropped what she was doing upon hearing the report and ran past all the guards and soldiers, her eyes brimming with tears hoping link wasn't going to die, she reached the medical room finding link sleeping on the table with a wet towel on his head, "he'll be fine Princess, he's just suffering from extreme exhaustion that's all" the doctor looked at Zelda with a bored look while he worked on some medicine "just give him time to rest, he should be up and about within two or three hours" Zelda nodded while she grabbed a chair sitting beside link and began thinking to herself, as she was thinking a large old hand grabbed her shoulder making her scream and jump from her seat, "oh sorry I didn't mean to scared you princess, allow me to introduce myself I am wallus the sword master" Zelda calmed herself down, "it's ok wallus I'm glad you're here, I need you to get ready for links training, I feel something terrible is about to happen so I'm afraid I can't be of any assistance, please make yourself at home" Wallus looked at Zelda "alright that's fine I'll have everything prepared, but for my own curiosity can you tell me what's happening" Zelda looked at him but shook her head "I'm afraid that I don't know what's happening anymore you have to speak with link here when he awakens" Wallus nodded then went about his way, "now then where is the forge" Zelda watched the man leave until he was out of sight then sat back down in her chair and drifted off into sleep

Dark link looked at the demon with astonishment towards his power but wondered if all the trouble Glockstern went through to get him here could be of use to him personally, "excuse me mister demon but how do you plan of destroying everything when don't even know what's going on currently?" the demon looked toward dark link with wonder of what he meant "little demon what's so important that it's going to stop me from simply destroying" dark link smiled realizing that he was nothing more than destructive fool "well for one thing there is certain things even you can't destroy like the triforce, or me for instance" the demon looked at dark link anger building in his eyes, he jumped from his spot toward dark link hitting him in the face but simply went through him, "see you tainted the only power that can hurt me, but I have the dark version of that power already so if you don't want to be killed by my hands then I suggest you listen to me" the demon enraged kept swinging at dark link but the same thing happened he just kept going through him it wasn't till dark link took out his sword that the demon jumped back, sensing the power flowing through the evil blade "you see this sword is the dark half of the one used to resurrect you meaning it can kill you the only difference is that instead of repelling you it will kill you like any other sword to a normal person, this is the sword that you should fear because only I can wield it" the demon thought carefully about his words but noticed the exact same sword stuck in the ground a few feet from them, jumping towards it he grabbed it then jumped back towards dark link and tried to slash him again, dark link realized a power surge in the sword quickly used his to block it, the demon notice the sword grew much heavier than before, sensing his power fading he dropped the sword back to the ground, feeling his power returning he looked to dark link with a look of bewilderment and decided it would be better for him to listen for now, so he bowed to dark link.

As link slept on the table in the medics room he heard the faintest feeling of the master swords power but due to his current state dismissed it as an illusion of his mind, he opened his eyes, feeling something heavy on his arm, he lifted his head up and looked down it to find princess Zelda asleep resting her head on his arm, not wanting to wake her he laid there until she got up herself.

"WELL GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD" and loud boisterous voice boomed from the doorway making link jump and fall off the table which caused Zelda to whack her head on the table forcing her up, "WHAT the hell was that for you asshole" link hollered at the man as he picked himself off the floor, "well I'm not going to let my new apprentice just lie down when there's work to be done" Wallus smiled as he laughed at link and Zelda, link now fully standing went over to Zelda, helping her out of her chair, she waited till link turned away before winding up her fist and drove it into the side of his face "ow what was that for" link asked as he rubbed his cheek

"That was for causing an even bigger problem than before, what was the power I felt from kakariko village" Zelda yelled at him as link began to remember the events from before.

"I don't know what that power surge was but the master sword has lost its power it can't be used anymore" link told Zelda as he looked at the floor with tears forming in his eyes, Zelda looked in disbelief as link told her those words, she dropped to the floor in total shock of what happened, "then we have no hope to defeat this evil" as Zelda spoke those words Wallus slapped both of them "FOOLS, what's wrong with you, you lost a magic sword, now you can't win, don't forget the sword was given to the hero before and he forged it himself to the blade we all know then it was tempered by seven sages with even more power, so don't you believe that we can make another one as a temporary blade, with link wielding it and Zelda's power into it can work until we get the other one back" Zelda and link looked at each other trying to comprehend the words Wallus spoke "look we need the master sword but until then we have to make one with links courage and Zelda's wisdom and with my skill I can teach link to wield it to perfection" as he spoke Zelda used her triforce piece to help her understand how it can be done, "yes it can be done with links unbreakable spirit and his courage and your skill teaching link we can form a new blade, it won't be as strong as the master sword but it will delay the evil" Zelda turned to Wallus with a large smile plastered on her face and new found confidence.

"now mister link we need to teach you the basics of sword fighting, there for I have brought with me four wooden swords for us to play with" Wallus tossed link one of the swords and motioned him to come at him, link charged at him thrusting his sword towards Wallus' chest but he parried it effortlessly, link spun around attacking wallus' legs, he jumped and kicked link square in the face knocking him down, they continued fighting for two hours before link grew tired, "come on link you haven't hit me once, maybe not training for seven years has made you too fat" link looking at his new master with distain "I'm not fat it's just tha-.." he was cut off by a knee to the side of his head knocking him over "what the hell I was talking to you!" wallus shook his head "fool, you let your guard down and you attack too wide, you need to tighten up, you're not fighting monsters here you're fighting another person, you need to learn how to change tactics quickly in battle" link stared at him with ager in his eyes and continued fighting until dark.

"Zelda did you get what I asked for?" the princess dropped a bagged full of different metals in front of wallus "ahh excellent these shall work perfectly" Wallus exclaimed happily "link my boy come here" link getting off his chair and putting an ice pack down from his forehead walked over to Wallus "you're going to use these metals to craft your very own sword and balance it to your liking" he told link with a large grin on his face, "I have never crafted a sword before how will I start it" Wallus grin grew even bigger "well you won't be doing anything until you can hit me then you're going to start forging your sword, but until then I will teach you the basics of forging starting from fixing damage and broken swords to building the simple dagger all the way to the great claymore" link smiled with growing anticipation of the next few days to come.

"So what do you call yourself demon" dark link asked the large demon bowing before him "my name is sephtis meaning eternal death" dark link smiled "well then me and you shall get along nicely" sephtis rose and turn toward Hyrule field "if you wouldn't mind master I would like to spread my wings a little and destroy some things" dark link simply nodded and didn't say anything, with that sephtis left leaving dark link to wonder if what he was doing was really worth it, "I wonder if this will be as fun as I first thought" dark link thought as he started heading toward the castle.


	6. betrayal and escape

**A hero in training**

**Chapter 6**

"no you idiot, that's not how you forge a blade, you have to have some gentleness when forging, show it that you give a damn, don't just beat on it, you have to have the shape of the sword in your mind always and focus on that" wallus hollered at link, link grunted but continued forging until he had finished his first broadsword, "hmm this look's ok, right?"

"Well it looks like a sword even after that beating you gave it, but you made it to fragile, I bet if I drop this it will shatter on impact" Wallus looked at link with a unamused look as he let go of the blade, upon hitting the ground it shattered like wallus had mentioned, link looked in horror as the blade he took so much time to make shattered in front of his eyes then his disappointment took over, "dammit this is the sixth one, why can't I get this right" he look down at his feet in anger and shame, "well maybe we should get away from all this chaos around here, it might be you're in a rush and don't realize it" link looked at Wallus thinking about his words deeply, could it be that he wasn't taking his time and that's all it was, link thought about for a few seconds until Zelda walked in. she sat down on a chair nearby and sighed loudly, "this is troublesome you know, I can't get a break, maybe I could hide somewhere." She thought to herself loudly knowing link and Wallus were standing a few feet away, "Princess Zelda while I can't tell you to do anything, but I know that would cause panic among your troops."

"Shut up Wallus, I would like to rant every now and then" Wallus looked at link with a what-the-hell look on his face, link just shrugged his shoulders signalling she means no harm. Suddenly a guard burst into the room startling everyone "Princess Zelda we have a urgent report, Zoras domain has been annihilated" shock took to everyone's faces as they heard the news "also death mountain has collapsed trapping hundreds of gorons in dodongo cavern" tears started welling up in Zelda's eyes after hearing that last bit, "have any escaped?"

"no, any who got out of the path of destruction were slaughtered with no mercy shown" tears now fully running down her cheeks "how could this happen, who could destroy those places and not let even one escape" after the guard took his leave Zelda looked at link and Wallus "we need that sword done now" she looked full of determination but wallus shook his head "sorry Zelda if you want link to win he has to make the sword himself but he's having difficulty doing that" link looked down at his feet knowing that he can't make a proper blade with so much pressure on him, "I don't care what you do just get it done" with that Zelda walked out of the room tears running down her face and anger in her step. "She a bit of a bitch aren't she"

"She doesn't mean any harm she's just stressed that all" link looked at Wallus knowing full well the pressure Zelda was facing, "I have an idea of how to get you to make a sword but we can't tell Zelda about it" link looked at Wallus "how"

Meanwhile in kakariko

"Boy you caused quite the commotion didn't you?" sephtis looked at dark link angrily wondering if what he thought while he was out was true, "what's with that look demon?" sephtis didn't say anything until he was a foot away from dark link then suddenly he grabbed him by the throat, "you know I was thinking of why I could grab and throw you around but couldn't slash at you until I had an idea" dark link eyes went wide with bewilderment not understanding why the sudden change of attitude, "you see I believe when I attacked you, it wasn't really you but a shadow illusion you made while I wasn't looking, you see I'm not a fast learner but I'm not stupid" dark link had the look of shock as he began to squirm around trying to get free from the demons iron like grip, "I see my idea was spot on now for you to die for tricking me" dark link suddenly disappeared from the demons hand, sephtis wondered what happened until he heard coughing from behind him "shit you found it out I guess you're not as dumb as I thought" dark link stood up grabbing his sword and shield off his back and reading his stance, "heh you wish to challenge me even though you will lose, don't forget I hold the power that can kill you" sephtis spoke in a sadistic tone as he created a blade from his power, "I don't need to defeat you I just need to take your power" sephtis laughed loudly "and how do you plan on beating me when you won't even be able to get close to me" dark link suddenly leaped forward slashing at sephtis wildly but he just simply stopped each blow with his hand, "you see you can't hurt me so long as I have the power that hurts you" dark link jumped back knowing it was futile, as he wondered what to do he remembered the master sword, "I wonder if he touches it will it take his power back" he thought while remembering back to how when sephtis touched the sword he felt a power surge then sephtis dropped the sword. "well its worth a try" he quickly jumped toward the master sword grabbing it as sephtis jumped toward him ready to run dark link through with his sword, dark link turned around parrying the demons blow but only a little, the blade pierced his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain but he used this opportunity to stab sephtis in the leg, the blade went deep in his leg, sephtis began to lose his strength and sneered at dark link, dark link felt the blade growing heavier as it drew out its power, he quickly took the blade out of sephtis' leg noting the difference of weight on the blade. Sephtis grabbed dark link by the throat again and threw him away from himself, felling his power return slightly he turned around only to find dark link was gone along with the master sword.

Back at Hyrule castle

"What was that just now" link thought to himself as he and Wallus prepared for their journey, "what's wrong boy?" link looked at Wallus

"I don't now but I think I felt the master sword calling out to me just now, I can't explain it" Wallus looked at link with confusion in his eyes, "well whatever, link grab some pickaxes and let's get going before Zelda finds us" link nodded then ran to find some pickaxes.

Zelda walked down the halls of the castle looking for link, it was a quiet time right now after the report of zoras domain and Death Mountain, she had to strengthen the army and prepare everyone for a fight that they couldn't win, "I wanna talk to link, where the hell is he, I haven't had time to spend with him because of the army being confused" as she spoke to herself she entered into the make shift forge Wallus made but found that everything was gone even the table, "what the hell they even took the table"

"So what did we take the table?" link asked as he attached everything to a wagon that he had took from the stable, "well over where I live it's hard to get good quality tables like this so I figured as payment for your training I'll take the table" link sweat dropped "so you stole it" wallus just smiled, link went over to Epona who was excited to get a move on after seeing her old master up and about, "ok girl ready to pull a cart?" Epona lowered and quickly raised her head signalling that she was ready, link pulled her toward the carriage and began to tie her to it. "So why can't we tell Zelda we're leaving?"

"Well if you want a princess accusing us of leaving in a time of need and yelling at us again, go ahead tell her" link thought about it but simply nodded, a sad smile grew on his face "hey Wallus do you mind if I go do something really quick?, it's important" wallus looked at link with confusion but nodded and waved his hand signalling go ahead, link began to run to a far wall, looking up he saw a window open and began to climb the wall using the bricks that were slightly sticking out, reaching the window he peeked in making sure nobody was in the room, after noting no one was there he climbed in and fell on a large soft bed with pinkish white sheets and fluffy pillows, getting up he ran over to a large desk with papers sprawled across it finding a clean sheet of paper and a feather in the ink let he began to write a note, after finishing it he wrote his name and climbed back out the window, looking back in he noticed foot prints on the bed, "well I hope she doesn't mind a bit of dirt" with that he climbed back down the wall.

"So why didn't you use the front door like a normal person?" link looked at Wallus "well climbing is a bit faster than walking up stairs and getting lost" wallus nodded bored from sitting "ok let's go then but before throw this cloak on it will make us look like traveling salesmen and should let us go undisturbed, link nodded and put the cloak on, "I hope that guy plays my character well" link thought to himself out loud, "well to tell you the truth I thought he was your long lost twin and beside I told him to avoid Zelda at all costs just so he wouldn't have to talk to her, he may look the same but he sure doesn't sound the same" link laughed and continued to walk towards the castle wall gate.

In the temple of time

"Damn I didn't think he would have found out about my trick, it's a good thing he squeezed to hard and triggered my disappearance trick" dark link told himself as he rubbed his neck, "he would have run me through if not for that, I'll sit here until I can locate the hero" he looked down at the master sword in his hand "damn your heavy, I wish you would let me hold you, I'm going to give you back to your owner so he can help me out" dark link began to think of the best way to approach link without him trying to kill him, "I better go get some more leverage so he doesn't kill me right away" he turned and looked out the still blood stained window towards the castle and smiled.

.

.

.

Hey I know this is a short chapter but I ran out of ideas, please review, this is my first story so I don't really have a good idea on how to write really good stories but I'm trying. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Storywirter247


	7. the nightmare realized

**A hero in training**

**Chapter 7**

Night time in Hyrule castle, the night guards were doing their usual routes, storm clouds rolled in from Death Mountain and thunder roared in the distance, Zelda was walking down a long hallway lighted only by a few candle lights, she sighed as she rubbed her eyes tired from the long day of ordering men around and gathering supplies, she wore a white night gown that had a floral design on the bottom of it, it had a sheer layer over a thicker layer, "I wonder what link was doing today, I kept seeing him but every time I got close he would run off" she pondered over her thoughts until a large crack of lighting and thunder roared outside her window startling her, "shit, that scared me halfway to Sunday" she laughed at herself, finally reaching her door she opened it, looking inside she noticed that is was raining outside and the rain was falling on her bed, "dammit I forgot to close the window now I have a wet bed, can this day get any worse" she ran over to the window and shut it, placing her hand on her now wet bed she felt dirt on her hand, lifting her hand to look at it she noticed it was covered in mud, she looked back down on her bed and noticed footprints leading to her desk. She followed them and looked on her desk, finding the note link left her she pick it up. As she was about to open it laughter sounded throughout her room, she jumped and turned around looking square into the face of all her nightmares, her eyes went wide, she stuffed the letter down her dress as she ran quickly to the door trying to escape this horrid dream she was in.

"Gerudo desert, my home, welcome to my humble home" Wallus smiled as he breathed in the dry dusty air of the desert, link looked at the dunes of sand remembering his trek out into this desert, "so how far into the desert are we going" Wallus looked at link "we have to go farther than the spirit temple, there is a rock about a mile or so past it, so not too far" link sighed not really enjoying the desert air and heat "alright lets go" Wallus smiled and began to walking toward the spirit temple.

Sephtis watched as Zelda ran out of her room, he began to laugh knowing full well that there was nowhere she could go, he began teleporting to every turn in the long corridor, chasing her, smiling manically as he laughed to himself, "this is much funnier than simply killing her, a little cat and mouse is good for the soul" every time Zelda would turn a corner he was right there blocking her path, she screamed every time she would run into him, fear controlled her, she couldn't think, couldn't breathe, the adrenaline forced her to run, she ran past a turn knowing that the demon was there but not expecting his elbow to appearing front of her, she fell back just getting scratched on her forehead by the dagger attached to his elbow, scrambling back to her feet she turned around reaching her hand up to her scar, feeling the blood trickle down her face and into her eyes, her heart race increased as she began to run faster than before, tears and blood ran down her face as she ran past a window, glancing outside she noticed that castle town was on fire, the wall was destroyed with bodies sprawled over it, the field was burnt and bloody as she saw her army laying there decimated, the few ones still alive were holding on to their wounds bleeding profusely, slowly dying, she turned her head away from the window and began to run even faster, she looked down the corridor and noticed two guards still alive running towards her, slight relief was only for a moment when a black form appeared behind them, "behind you" Zelda screamed at the guards, they turned, one of the guards raised his spear but was turned to ash before he could do anything else, the other one continued to run towards Zelda but didn't make it before he was grabbed by the spine. Sephtis lifted the guard up the flicked his wrist tearing the man's spine and skull out from his body and threw it at Zelda hitting her in her face. Zelda fell back on the ground as the skull landed on her lap, she screamed louder than anyone thought possible cause sephtis to cover his ears, Zelda scrambled back to her feet throwing the skull and spine to the floor, she only thought one thing "link" she knew that he could help her and she ran down a hallway she noticed links room door and ran for it, she opened the door bursting in she saw links body lying there in the same condition she dreamt it was in bloodied, mangled a sword sticking from his chest broken in two, and shock filled his face. Zelda froze not knowing what else to do she just stood there, Sephtis watched her as her brain slowly crashed from seeing links dead body, he laughed as he walked up to her and grabbed her arms, "no" Zelda whispered to sephtis causing him to stop what he was doing "what did you say weakling"

"I said NO!" Zelda flicked her wrist created a magic spell that blinded sephtis causing him to drop her and grab his eyes, "I will not allow you to destroy me, I will be the one to destroy you" sephtis watched this small girl wave her arms causing a bow of light to appear with golden arrows along with it, notching an arrow she fired it towards him, sephtis jumped out of the way just getting nicked by the arrow but it was enough for him to seethe in pain, "damn you girl I will kill you!" sephtis screamed jumping towards her making her lose her balance and fall back, he threw his arm forward, just before reaching her she vanished behind a black and grey hylian shield, then all together was gone.

Zelda screamed as she clung onto a black form carrying her to god know where, the dark figure stopped moving and dropped Zelda "now that I saved your hide you can help me out" Zelda looked up at the man who just saved her and her eyes went wide with shock, standing before her was the man who she feared more than anything, his red eyes piercing into her soul, his grey hair flowing in the wind and his smile was just as sadistic as ever. "I'll never help you, you murdered hundreds of people, innocent lives and then laughed about it" dark link continued to look at her "well you have no choice but to help me, think about the situation you're in, I could put you back where I got you, or I could kill you, you last option is to help me" Zelda winced at his voice but knew he was right she had no choice if she wanted to live "fine what do you want" dark link smiled "I want to get to the hero" Zelda look at him as if he was stupid "he's dead didn't you see him lying in his room "you stupid girl that wasn't link that was a decoy, he's in the gerudo desert" Zelda looked dumbfounded at dark link "how do you know" dark link rolled his eyes "moron, me and him are one of the same we can sense each other, feel each other's feelings and we know where the other is all the time" Zelda still holding a look of bewilderment "so what you want to kill him, I'm not going to help you" dark link frowned "I don't want to kill him, I'm going to help him stop this monster…. Then I'll kill him" Zelda grew even more confused "what's with the sudden change of heart?" dark link looked at Zelda "let's just say I don't like it when there is more than one person who could kill me, plus I figure you guys would like to know how to stop him, just to liven things up" Zelda stared at him in disbelief "so you want to help us for some entertainment, then kill us right" dark link pondered over her simply version of his tale "well yes basically" Zelda got off the ground "ok fine but don't expect us to go easy on you" dark link nodded and walked away from her surprised of how easy I was to get her to cooperate. "Umm just so I know where are we" dark link turned around and looked at his surroundings "this is where I was created, this is vaatis lair, don't worry he's dead" Zelda looked around at the room, there were spell books and conjuration books, a cauldron and a few ingredients of various sorts. "Well let's get going we're pretty close to gerudo desert from here" Zelda nodded at the shadow and walked out with him.

Link walked down a small stone staircase looking at the withered stone walls of wallus' home "this is a really big place you know" Wallus nodded while sitting on a chair in the middle of a large room with a small table beside him with two coffee cups on it, "yes it is nice, please come down here have a cup of tea" link walked over to Wallus, grabbing the cup of hot tea he blew on it and took a sip, wallus laughed as link spat out the tea and started rubbing his tongue with his hand which was full of dirt and dust which made the taste even worse, "that's disgusting, that's not tea, that's swamp water" Wallus laughed even harder, "well like I said it's hard to get luxury down here, now start making your sword so we can spar" link looked at wallus with discontent and he grumbled and went over to the forge, wallus began unloading the carriage that he and link brought down into the rock he called home. "I feel something coming but I can't tell what" wallus watched link as his expression went from one of bewilderment to one of realization, "get back Wallus, he's coming here" link yelled at wallus as he grabbed a premade sword from a barrel close. Link stood ready to fight as a dark cloud began to form in front of him, readying himself he watched as the cloud turned into an exact copy of himself, link lunged at the shadow, stopped once he saw a short blonde girl in a night gown covered in blood appeared from behind him, links eyes went wide as he thought that she was dead, his fear turned into anger as he lunged again at dark link, again and again he swung his sword. Dark link simply parried each blow as link swung with all his might. "Stop it link I'm not dead, he saved me" Zelda yelled at link with her remaining strength, upon hearing Zelda's voice he stopped his attack and turned around to see the girl standing before him, looking tired with sad eyes and a scar over her eye, "Zelda, what happened to you" dark link took a seat over where Wallus was but did not look at him, "he saved me from whatever was after me in the castle" link continued to watch Zelda as she explained the events of the night to him. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU LINK!" Zelda screamed at link as she remember dark link telling her that what she saw was a decoy, link took a few steps back as he began to look at dark link and wallus for help, they simply shook their heads telling him no way were they going to get in the way of her, link quickly started to run away from Zelda as she grabbed a spear from a barrel and gave link a deathly glare, "heh I guess it's too late to say sorry then" link and Zelda ran around Wallus' house causing him to worry about the goods he took from other lands.

Sephtis stared at the spot Zelda was once in, a frown spread across his face as he lifted his head to the window and watched as castle town and its inhabitants burned to the ground, "I'm going to mutilate even single one of them from Zelda to that miserable shadow demon" sephtis scowled at the thought of them getting away and thought about every way possible to make them suffer.


	8. the coming battle

**A hero in training**

**Chapter 8**

Dark link stared at link and wallus as they worked on links forging skills, not knowing what to do with himself he went to find Zelda, bored out of his mind he walked around the hollowed out rock and stared at the many tapestries that hung from the walls as he looked for Zelda, "what are you doing over there, you better not be doing anything dangerous" dark link spun around seeing link and wallus looking back at him with a distrustful gaze, "don't worry I'm not going to kill you guys yet, I'm just tired of sitting doing nothing" he looked back at them bored "well why don't you go get us some food, go hunting or something" he looked towards Wallus' kitchen noticing it was full of food but figuring they didn't want him around and for good reason "ok fine I'll see what I can do" with that he left, as dark link left Link noticed a sad look on his shadows face making him feel a little bit guilty but his anger towards dark link quickly over took the guilt.

Zelda was exploring the grounds around the spirit temple looking for things that might be of use to her and link, she looked towards hyrule but found towers of smoke bellowing from behind the cliffs that shielded Hyrule from the desert, this made her shed a tear knowing as she hid her land was being demolished, a black figure caught her eye walking from a shadow that the temple casted off, "what are you doing out here?" dark link asked, Zelda stood there not knowing what to do, she was baffled that he was trying to make conversation with her but she was scared not knowing what he was going to do, "hey, did you hear me, I said what are you doing" he asked her again waving his hand in front of her face, that brought her back from her daze "nothing just looking around for useful things" Zelda looked at the shadow with a hint of fear that he understood well, "you know I'm not going to hurt you guys, for now I'm on your side"

"Well how come you haven't given link the master sword back" Zelda stared at him waiting for a response.

"what he's doing right now is more important, if he wants to win against sephtis then he can't have the sword yet, anyway I'm going to get some food for all of us so I'll be taking my leave" dark link spoke as if he knew everything that was going on, "who's sephtis?" dark link looked at Zelda remembering that she doesn't know the demon's name "right well I'll explain that better later, for now ignore it" Zelda nodded and walked off, "well whatever I guess the lost woods would be the best place for food" with that he vanished leaving no trace.

Zelda watched dark link as he vanished wondering if they really should trust him, after all he has tried to kill link numerous times, he unleashed a demon, and he kill most if not all of kakariko village, but Zelda sensed something inside of him that told her for now he could be trusted. After some time exploring the temple and pondering over her thoughts she returned to the hollowed out rock, as she climbed down the stairs to where link and Wallus were, she had to dodge a sword flying towards her, she ducked just barely as it hit the wall behind her, Zelda looked to where the sword had come from and found link pinned against a wall with a sword to his throat, "don't forget boy people can change tactics on a whim, it's not going to be always the same moves or items, for instance what just happened, I just simply switched sword hands and it threw you off so much you lost" pulling away from him link stayed at the wall still shocked over what had happened but noticed Zelda standing on the stairs looking at him with a curious look on her face, "what's wrong Zelda?, you seem out of it" Zelda looked back at link as she snapped out of her daze "I'm fine just a little tired and hungry" link shrugged it off as nothing and continued sparing with Wallus "well at least your swords are holding up better, it only took six more try's to get it right"

"Screw you" link looked at Wallus with a growing distain for the older man, "well why don't you come at me again I have another lesson to teach you" link charged at the man, grabbing one of his swords out of a barrel and clashed with him again until wallus spun around link and slashed link's right calf making him fall to the ground in pain, he got back up and charged at him again, this time Wallus flicked a switch on his sword's handle and the blade spilt in two, link's eyes went wide with both horror and astonishment, Wallus parried links sword forcing it up into the air and out of links hand then slashed at link's left thigh, link quickly reached around wallus and grabbed a dagger from his back side and used it to block the blade heading to his thigh, as he stopped that blade Wallus sent the other one down and slashed link's arm, link jumped back with his good leg and landed a few feet away, "I'm surprised you beat ganondorf with your skills" link looked at wallus "you trained ganon?" Wallus nodded "he was my best student" link looked in shock, "don't worry I don't have any feelings toward you killing him"

A few hours later

"good your starting to understand" wallus told link as they were locked in a heated spar, after a few parries and slashes link finally landed a hit on wallus, right across his chest, "YAY, I finally got you" link exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down until wallus kicked him in the back knocking him down, "you should never turn your back on an enemy unless he's dead" link just stared back at wallus, "well whatever I guess it's time to take a break and eat" link nodded and went over to the table Wallus took from the castle, as Zelda came to the table to sit dark link appeared holding a dead deer and a young girl in his hands, "hey link this girl said she knew you, she's pretty beaten up but I figured you should see her" dark link walked over to the table dropping the deer on the ground and tossing the girl on the table, "M-malon, what happened" malon didn't respond to link, she just sat there with tears in her eyes and the look of shock on her face, link turned to dark link but only to find the tip of a sword in his face, " now you should know that for now I'm on your side so you can drop the he's an enemy look" link stared at his shadow before realizing the sword he held, "that's the master sword, how did you get it?" dark link explained things to link as he sat at the table, "other than that, I found malon here in the field heading toward the lake, once she got a look at me, she thought I was you, I never met a more crazy women in all my life" link stared at dark link confused over what dark link had just told him, he turned back to malon who had stopped crying and was now sitting at the far side of the table with Zelda as she bandaged her up.

Sephtis had destroyed everything in Hyrule from the castle to the mountains and over to the lake everything was on fire or destroyed, but he still had yet to find dark link, "when I find him I'll tear his heart out" he thought out loud as he looked at the head of a gerudo women, he pondered over where this shadow and the princess could be, "I wonder if they are in the desert" he pondered that question but couldn't find a place in the desert for them to hide, he looked at the head and began to think of a solution, he reached out his hand and touched the forehead of the gerudo and peered into her memories, she was a guard at the gerudo fortress but had been reassigned to the spirit temple, he watch as she crossed the desert and came upon a large towering temple then everything went black, "so you are in the desert, now you have no place left to run" he smiled to himself.

A few days later

Link, Zelda, wallus, Malon, and dark link all sat at the table eating quietly, "I think your ready link for the fight, I believe that you'll do ok" wallus told link as he chewed on a steak, "and If you can't hero then I'll jump in and save you" dark link chimed in teasing link, "I won't need your help shadow boy"

"Can't you two get along" Zelda and malon both yelled at the same time, causing both link and dark link to jump, "we don't want to get along with each other, in fact I think it's impossible for us to get along" dark link nodded in agreement, "well can you guys at least try not to kill each other today, yesterday almost ended with wallus' home collapsing on us" link sat down and mumbled something to himself while dark link scoffed and turned his head back to his food. "anyway I still think it would be in our best interest to make another sword" link turned to Wallus "well if it wasn't we wouldn't have been making one for these past few days, but if what shadow boy over there says is true then the only way to stop this sephtis fellow is to use the master sword" suddenly dark link chimed in "I have a theory on what will happen if him if we use the sword to take its power back" everyone turned their attention to him, "I believe that when you take the swords power from him, then his power will return, his original power, but hopefully that's not what's going to happen" everyone looked back down to their plates pondering over dark links theory, "if that's the case then we'll have to just keep fighting until we win" Zelda exclaimed making everyone smile over her optimism, "what should I do?" malon caught everyone's attention, they thought about what she could do "can you go get my bow, and my hookshot those could come in handy, but don't go yet, you can go get them when we are close to the ranch" malon brightened up knowing she wasn't completely useless, "ok!"

Suddenly the group heard a large explosion outside and heard the temple collapsing, everyone's eyes went wide as they realized that they are almost out of time, "I guess now would be a good time to test out that sword we made" link jumped from his seat and ran to a back room, returning he had a small sword in his hands. The blade was slightly smaller than the master sword but it was also lighter at the moment, the blade was black with a steel outline on the edge and a red line going up the middle, it was a double edged sword with a dagger sticking out the bottom of the handle, the handle itself was gold lined with a red pommel and a large blue crystal inside the handle which the gold wrapped around, the guard was sliver and curved slightly downward to deflect any blows that would hit it, the blade had words cut into it in the hylian language saying: blessed guardian. "ok I'm ready, let do some damage" link exclaimed as he put the master sword on his back and picked up his shield, he and dark link ran to the door, opening the hidden door they peered around their immediate surroundings but found nobody, until they looked toward the spirit temple and saw it was a crumpled mess of stone and sand, both dark link and link looked on as they saw the person who was responsible for such destruction. He stood facing toward link and his shadow watching them and showing no sign of attacking, "I don't believe we have been properly introduced yet I am sephtis, and who are you boy, standing with that shadow demon" link looked at the demon with his eyes not believing what they see, "I am link the counterpart of this shadow you see here", sephtis smiled "well then I guess you here to stop me or should I say try and stop me" link readied his sword and shield the same as dark link did, "there can only be one bad guy at a time here sephtis and that going to be me, you've been destroying too much for my liking, it's no fun anymore" dark link smiled at the demon,

"Well then let's see what you got"


	9. the battle

**A hero in training**

**Chapter 9**

"Well then let's see what you got"

Sephtis launched himself towards them stretching his right hand towards them, he formed a ball of dark magic as he was running towards them, as he neared them he launched the ball.

Link moved his shield trying to block the dark ball flying towards them, as the ball hit his shield it sent him flying backwards, link grunted from the force of the impact and managed to angle his shield slightly upwards causing the ball to fly just past the rock wallus called home and making him fall to the ground.

As the ball flew past the rock it exploded, disintegrating the rock leaving a hole in the ground, link turned his attention to the rock as he was getting off the ground and watched it evaporate into nothing.

Dark link stood still while everything was happening keeping his eyes focused on Sephtis, there was no shadows at this time of the day so dark link couldn't make any of his illusions so he could sneak around and try to get behind sephtis.

Zelda, Malon, and Wallus stood in the large training room just beside the stairs leading to the exit, a large explosion set all three of them to the ground as large chunks of rock fell for the ceiling.

Wallus grabbed Zelda and Malon and ran to a side room dodging the falling rocks as Zelda used some of her magic to protect them from any smaller rocks that couldn't be avoided.

"What the hell is going on up there, are those two even fighting" Malon screamed as they ran for cover.

"Shit that was some blast, he put a dent in my shield" link groaned as he got to his feet, link started to run towards Sephtis but stopped when the demon vanished.

Sephtis appeared behind link and raised his hand creating a sword of dark energy, link barely was able to turn around before the demon slashed downward toward link.

Link closed his eyes as he raised his shield to defend himself but never felt an impact, as he opened his eyes he saw dark link standing before him holding back sephtis' dark blade from hitting link.

"are you going to stand there or are you going to attack him" link was snapped from his bewilderment, getting up he jumped from behind dark link and slashed sephtis' right thigh but due to the armor the demon wore the sword simply bounced off.

Sephtis jumped back from dark link and readied another ball of energy. Link was ready this time as sephtis launched the ball towards dark link, link jumped in front of the ball and slashed it sending it reeling back to the demon.

"How did he?" sephtis questioned.

**Flashback**

"so if we get Zelda to use her triforce of wisdom she could create a magic spell that would repel other types of magic, much like how the master sword was able to do" wallus explained as link and Zelda sat at the table eating some soup.

"What about the triforce of courage? What could it do?" link asked as he swallowed his soup.

"Well that part comes into play as you use the sword, it kinda helps you focus and guides you on how you should move, you just have to be able to listen to it" Wallus explained to the pair.

"Don't forget that the closer you and Zelda are the more powerful you will be, that's how the triforce works, when all three pieces are together each one is at its peak"

Link rose his head toward the old man, "so if ganon was here we would be even more powerful?"

"Yes but unfortunately he has the triforce of power locked away with him"

"Well maybe we can take his triforce without taking him" link and Wallus looked at Zelda with eyes wide open.

"Is that truly possible?"

Zelda pondered over that question, "well I'll have to do some research but I think it's possible"

**End flashback**

Link watched as the dark ball hit sephtis sending him flying backwards and exploded.

Dark link ran over to sephtis in an attempt to stab his head but was thrown back from a dark energy wave. Sephtis got back up looking at both link and dark link with anger in his eyes.

Link put his shield on his back and grabbed the master sword, now wielding two swords he rushed toward sephtis, as dark link readied himself and joined link in his assault.

Sephtis watched from the clearing smoke as the pair ran towards him, he made a dual blade sword of energy appear and readied himself, as the pair neared him he slashed diagonally.

Link blocked his attack with his forged sword and attacked with the master sword, sephtis quickly used the other side of his sword to block the master sword but upon contact with the master sword his blade vanished leaving him vulnerable.

Dark link used this moment of confusion to attack the demons head while link attacked his mid-section.

Sephtis jumped back quickly avoiding and damage but was baffled on how his sword suddenly vanished, he returned from his thoughts and barely dodged dark link's attack.

Link quickly caught up to his enemy and slashed at him again this time making contact with the demons chest.

Feeling the power leaving him he punched link square in the face sending him flying sideways away from him, then punched dark link downwards sending him crashing to the ground.

Zelda ran up the stairs hoping to find that link and his shadow were doing all right, as she poked her head up from the hole that was now there she saw link being thrown away from the demon and dark link crashing to the ground.

She quickly got out of the hole and ran towards link, Malon quickly followed suit as she ran after Zelda.

Sephtis saw Zelda and Malon running toward link and tried to stop them but was blocked by an old man wielding two swords.

"Move old man you have no hope of winning"

"Better to die in battle with an unbeatable opponent then to die as his slave"

Sephtis raised his hand and created another sword, wallus used this opening to attack his mid-section but his blades just bounced off.

Sephtis slashed at the old man but wallus quickly blocked his attack.

Zelda reached link as he laid on the ground unconscious, Zelda kneeled beside him and started to use some of her magic to heal him, malon torn some of her dress to use as bandages for links cuts.

Wallus was thrown by sephtis towards the two girls as they tried to heal link.

The demon started to run towards the three but was blocked again by dark link, he slashed at the demon but missed as he jumped back away from dark link.

"How long is he going to lie there" Zelda looked to dark link

"He's unconscious try to hold him back a little longer please" dark link scowled at Zelda but continued to fight the demon with all he had.

Link opened his eyes and saw Zelda and Malon standing above him, he quickly jumped up but fell back down due to his dizziness.

"Zelda I need you to shoot some light arrows at him, try to slow him down, Malon tend to Wallus and try not to die" link told the both of them as he got up again, they both nodded and got busy.

Dark link was getting forced back by sephtis' onslaught of attacks, dark link jumped back avoiding a deadly blow to his throat.

As sephtis was about to attack the shadow again he was hit in the side by one of Zelda's arrows then kicked by link sending him falling to the ground a few feet away.

Link tried to stab sephtis but was kicked in the chest sending him backwards, getting back up he charged again, dark link attacked sephtis causing him to be distracted as link stabbed him through the chest.

Pain ripped through the demon as he felt the power that resurrected him leave his body, he looked down and saw the tip of the master sword sticking through his chest.

Link felt the master sword regain some of its power but had to pull it out as sephtis turned and tried to take links head off, jumping backwards link took his forged sword and slashed the demons hand.

Normally the sword would have bounced off but this time it made contact and ripped through the armor.

Dark link saw this and attacked using sephtis' confusion against him, he sliced vertically and hit sephtis' left shoulder causing another gash in the demons armor.

Wallus joined in the fray and attacked the demon's legs.

Sephtis was being overpowered, using his power he created a wave of power sending the three of them reeling backwards, he turned his attention toward Zelda as she let loose another light arrow.

He deflected the arrow with some energy but quickly found link flying towards him.

Link slashed diagonally across his chest shattering his chest plate and revealing a face.

"R-Roolof!" Zelda said to herself as she and link both looked in shock at the face protruding from sephtis' chest.

Link's anger grew even more as he looked at the face of his friend sticking from the demons chest, he ran quickly toward sephtis attacking him full force.

Sephtis used another wave of energy to send link away from him, he turned his attention back to Zelda as she was readying another arrow.

"No you don't" sephtis yelled out as he sent a blast of energy toward Zelda, the energy hit her, her eyes went dull as she fell to the ground.

"Zelda!" link yelled as he was running toward her but was thrown back by sephtis and fell unconscious again by hitting his head on a rock that was sticking from the sand.

Dark link quickly attacked the demon with another onslaught of attacks but was thrown back by a wave of energy.

Malon ran to Zelda as she noticed her on the ground, "Zelda? Can you hear me? Please wake up" malon yelled at the unconscious girl as she picked her up in her arms, "come on you have to get up we need you" Malon realized that Zelda wasn't getting up.

Noticing Zelda's arrows and bow malon made her way over to them. Grabbing them she readied an arrow and aimed at sephtis who was now busy dealing with wallus.

Sephtis barely had time to react as an arrow went flying past his head, he threw Wallus away from him he turned to the direction the arrow came from, "I thought I stopped you" his eyes rested on a different girl holding the bow.

"Well then this is interesting" he jumped toward malon as she shrieked from the sight of seeing the demon coming after her, dark link tried to stop the demon but was quickly overpowered and tossed to the side.

Sephtis reached malon and picked her up by her throat, "well aren't you a brave one" malon spat on his face and tried to kick his chest.

"Well that's not nice, I have a job for you but I need to change a few things about you first"

Sephtis turned back to the group as they were getting back off the ground, "I'll face you guys later for now I have other dealings to attend to, oh and I'm taking this girl with me"

Dark link charged at sephtis but went through him as he vanished.

Link started to wake as sephtis was saying those words, still dazed he just sat there unable to move and sore from being tossed around, he heard malon's screams as sephtis vanished into thin air.

**Somewhere else**

"Now then girl, your job will be to kill your friends"

"Why would I ever agree to that?"

"Well you really don't have a choice" Sephtis told malon as he gathered dark energy into his hand.

"Now sit still because this is really going to hurt"

Malon was unable to move, as she saw the dark swirling energy coming towards her.

Outside of where they were you could hear Malon's screams over the roaring fires as sephtis used his dark magic on her.

**Back in the desert**

"Link get up, link" wallus shook link until he regained his senses, link jumped up looking around at the area they were fighting in.

"Where's malon?"

"She got taken from us, but right now Zelda is in trouble I think she had a curse put on her"

links eyes went wide as he began running toward Zelda, reaching her he picked her up, "Zelda, Zelda come on wake up" link started to have tears run down his cheeks as he said her name, "come on please we need you here, right now"

Zelda's eyes were dull and lifeless but she had tears running down her face, her skin was pale and cold and her breathing was raspy.

"I think that demon put Zelda in some sort of nightmare or torture of some kind"

"What can we do to save her?"

Wallus stood up thinking of ways to save her, "well the only way I can think of is to kill this demon"

Link picked up Zelda's body bridle style and started walking towards wallus' home, "then I'll kill him and I'll make him pay for everything" link seethed between his teeth.


End file.
